Kingdom Wiki:Game test
If you're hardcore into editing the wiki, a great way to help is just to have a notebook or paper handy and record a few things while you play. This page was created as a record of such data gathering. Each run is unique, and the first snowfall or blood moons may land on different days. We don't have easy access to the game's source coding (That I know of...) so a lot of what's put on the wiki is the result of extensive testing. Islands Testing Fill an empty table, or copy-paste the following code to start your own table (You'll need source mode). Each user should have her or his own table. Don't stress too hard about properly-displayed tables; as long as you get the information down, the wiki staff is happy :-) Heck, it doesn't even need to be in a table; a list is good. Or paragraph. You can even write it in Greek if you want. Just put it down, fool! ;Run :Trial number. Doesn't matter a whole lot. Just call them 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... ;Isle :Island number. Really important! Almost everything here changes based on the island number. ;Layout :The "shape" of the world. Tell how many portals there are, which way the docks are, how far out the vagrant camps are, &c. A good way to record the layout is like: CSPVPPO- / W--PPPD. Use the following symbols, or specify your own: : :Not all of those need recording. Right now, the wiki would like to focus on: Vagrant camp frequency & signpost distance. ;Approximate Size :Size of the world, that is. Can be included if measured, and can be measured in a number of ways. (Use whatever's comfortable for you; see below) May be split into the distance to the cliffs & distance to the docks. If only one side is measured, that's still good stuff! Mixtures of units are okay too. :Miles are somewhat irrelevant, so you can use travel time, mount strides... maybe even "plazas," which let's define right now below for fun. Specify the mount used! Different mounts have different speeds & stride lengths. :;Strides ::The distance from hoof landing to hoof landing while galloping. :;Steps ::The distance from hoof landing to hoof landing while walking. :;Galloping Seconds ::The distance a mount travels in one second while galloping. :;Walking Seconds ::The distance a mount travels in one second while walking. :;Plazas ::A makeshift empirical measurement, defined as the distance between the two innermost walls of the kingdom. Harder to measure in-game than steps, strides, or seconds, but a fixed unit nonetheless. ;First Snowfall :When does the first day of winter land? ;Blood Moon Nights :Which days are followed by blood moons? ;* :Any additional comments for a certain trial. In the table code, delete the space between |- and |- if not applicable. ;Heading :Don't forget to sign your data (~~~~). If you do forget, though, it's easy enough for wiki staff to figure it out and add it in. Example This is bull&h$3 made-up, non-experimental data: Data Gathering Follows Category:Needs attention